Flabbergast
by ackermanheichou
Summary: Sembilan bulan terpisahkan oleh jarak dan tuntutan negara, sembilan bulan penantian, sembilan bulan menaut rindu, sembilan bulan terbayangi mimpi buruk, dan sembilan bulan yang tak terduga. [ LeviHan, AU, in order to celebrate Levi's Birthday 2019 ]


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**I do not take any financial profit from this story.**

**This fanfiction was made special to celebrate the birthday of a man who has a strong heart, yet, also fragile at the same time, our **_**Humanity's Strongest Soldier.**_

**[ LeviHan, Military! AU ]**

**Happy Birthday, Captain Levi Ackerman!**

**Thank you for being born.**

* * *

"_Apa kau harus pergi?"_

"_Jangan menanyakan pertanyaan retoris, idiot."_

"_Tapi kali ini situasinya berbeda, Levi."_

"_Heh.. Kali ini pun kau juga bersikap berbeda."_

"_Cebol keparat! Aku hanya—"_

"_Khawatir?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Bodoh. Bocah ingusan saja tahu kalau kau berbohong."_

"_Huh, maaf saja ya, Tuan Ackerman, kusarankan kau tidak bersikap sok tahu."_

"_Hanji, aku akan kembali, seperti biasa. Aku janji."_

"_Jangan membuat janji yang mungkin tidak bisa kau tepati."_

"_Kau mendoakanku untuk mati, ha?"_

"_Bukan begitu. Aku—"_

"_Akan kupastikan janji itu bisa kutepati. Jaga dirimu."_

"_Ya."_

"Pastikan kau kembali, Bodoh. Karena aku akan menunggumu. Sampai kapanpun."

* * *

_Shiganshina, 9 April 2025_

_Untuk si cebol pemarah._

_Maaf karena aku baru bisa membalas suratmu sekarang. Si tua Hannes itu nyaris saja menghilangkan surat yang kau kirim—katanya karena akhir-akhir ini jumlah surat yang dikirim dari Ehrmich meningkat. Seharusnya suratmu tiba di rumah akhir Maret, tapi aku baru menerimanya tanggal 5 April. Kalau kau mau marah-marah, salahkan saja si tua pemabuk itu._

_Aku baik-baik saja di sini, seperti biasa. Kedai teh belakangan jadi lebih ramai, meski memang masih lebih ramai saat Valentine dan White Day kemarin. Jangan meremehkanku, Bodoh. Aku bisa mengurusnya. Oh, aku juga baru mempekerjakan beberapa pegawai baru—Rashad, Lauda, Nifa, Abel, Keiji, dan Harold. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan. Mereka becus bekerja, dan kupastikan mereka tidak akan merusak pajangan teko dan set cangkir teh kesayanganmu itu._

_Aku melihat berita di televisi kemarin. Situasi di Ehrmich memburuk, eh? Kau makan teratur 'kan di sana? Aku tidak sudi melihatmu pulang dari sana tanpa daging di tubuh cebolmu itu hanya karena terlalu sibuk mengurus begundal sialan itu._

_Kurasa itu saja dulu. Kedai sudah buka, saatnya aku bekerja. Sampai jumpa, Cebol imutku!_

_Tertanda,_

_Hanji._

_P.s. Si gendut Reeves itu baru saja mengeluarkan produk teh baru. Buka bungkusannya dan seduh tehnya supaya alismu tidak berkerut terus sepanjang waktu._

Atensi pria bersurai sehitam jelaga itu teralihkan pada satu kotak berwarna biru laut yang dikirim oleh Hanji. Teh _chamomile. _Logo _Reeves_ _Company_ terukir indah dengan padanan warna emasnya yang elegan. Dibukanya kotak tersebut, ada sepuluh bungkusan kecil di dalamnya. Ia tengah menimang-nimang untuk menyeduh teh tersebut ketika ketukan pintu menginterupsi ketenangannya.

"Sedang bersantai, eh?"

Dua orang pria muncul di hadapannya dan dengan seenak jidat duduk di dua kursi kosong di dekatnya. Alis pria bersurai hitam itu menukik tajam, kentara sedang menahan kesal karena waktu bersantainya diusik.

"Apa kalian tidak punya orang lain untuk diganggu, hah?"

"Kalau kami punya, kami tidak akan datang kemari. Benar 'kan, Mike?"

Seorang pria berkumis yang dipanggil Mike itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum samar. Pria bersurai hitam itu mendengus, lantas bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai menyeduh teh kiriman Hanji. Pandangan Mike jatuh pada selembar kertas yang tampak sedikit lecek di atas meja kerja pria bersurai hitam itu. "Jadi, apa kondisi Hanji sudah membaik, Levi?"

Levi yang sedang mengambil cangkir refleks menoleh cepat, "Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, kukira Hanji mengatakannya padamu?" Mike malah balik bertanya. Mike melirik pria dengan iris sebiru samudra yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dari reaksinya, sepertinya Hanji tidak mengatakan apapun," pria itu lalu mengambil surat yang dikirim Hanji dan membacanya dengan cepat. "hn, sesuai dugaan."

Levi kembali ke meja kerjanya dengan tiga cangkir teh yang langsung dibalas gumaman terima kasih dari dua pria lainnya. "Oi Erwin, Mike, apa maksud kalian?"

"Hanji baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, kau tahu?" ujar Erwin.

Levi yang sedang meminum tehnya otomatis tersedak. Cangkir teh itupun segera ia letakkan kembali. "Rumah sakit?"

"Nanaba yang bilang," Mike mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah surat. Levi langsung merebut surat tersebut tanpa basa-basi.

Bola mata Levi bergulir cepat saat membaca setiap deret kata yang tertulis di sana. Dahinya berkerut, antara kesal dan bingung. Kesal karena Hanji sudah membohonginya, dan bingung karena Nanaba tidak mengatakan detail penyebab Hanji sempat dirawat di rumah sakit Shiganshina. Tanpa sadar ia hampir meremat surat tersebut kalau saja Mike tak segera merebutnya.

"Hanya ini?" tanya Levi.

Mike mengangguk, "Kau sudah membacanya sendiri, 'kan?"

" Dia mungkin hanya kelelahan, Levi," ujar Erwin berusaha menenangkan.

"Kacamata bodoh itu pasti baru melakukan hal aneh-aneh lagi. Tidak mungkin dia di rumah sakit hanya karena kelelahan," Levi memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya, "dan lagi, sampai kapan kita akan terus tertahan di sini, Erwin?"

Erwin mengerling menggoda, "Kau khawatir padanya, eh?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan rumahku masih utuh dan tidak meledak seperti saat kutinggal mengurus kekacauan di Utopia waktu itu," tukas Levi datar. "Lagipula, tempat ini begitu menyebalkan. Orang mana yang masih berkomunikasi dengan surat di zaman sekarang, di tahun 2025?"

Mike mengangguk, "Kali ini aku setuju dengannya, Erwin."

Erwin manggut-manggut maklum, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka sengaja memutus jaringan telekomunikasi di sini. Mereka ingin mengisolasi kita di sini secara perlahan. Kita beruntung sejauh ini masih ada orang yang bisa diandalkan untuk keluar masuk mengantarkan surat secara rahasia, walaupun tentu saja akan berjalan cukup lambat."

"Kurasa itu tak akan bertahan lama. Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan tertangkap," sahut Mike.

Levi mendecih sebelum menyesap teh _chamomile_nya, "Cih, menyusahkan saja."

"Sepertinya kerusuhan ini masih akan berjalan lama. Bisa jadi tanpa sepengetahuan kita, mereka sudah menggalang kekuatan di tempat lain," kata Erwin yang langsung dihadiahi anggukan oleh Mike, "keputusan dari Reiss untuk mengubah negara ini menjadi negara kesatuan memang sedikit mengejutkan."

Levi memutar kursinya dan menghadap jendela. Ia menyesap perlahan teh _chamomile _tersebut secara perlahan. Di luar sana, tampak para prajurit bawahannya sibuk berlarian ke sana kemari membawa persenjataan. Pandangannya jauh menerawang ke arah barat, tempat di mana matahari mulai pulang ke peraduan. Ingatannya berputar kembali saat ia mendengar keputusan bahwa Uri Reiss, presiden Negara Federasi Paradis, berniat mengubah bentuk pemerintahan menjadi negara kesatuan. Ia sudah menduga jika keputusan tersebut akan mendapat tentangan kuat nantinya, entah itu dari negara bagian Maria, Rose, atau Sina, atau lebih buruknya, tidak ada yang setuju.

Salah seorang prajurit di bawah sana tanpa sengaja mendongak dan bertemu tatap dengannya. Prajurit itu refleks memberikan salut. Mata Levi menyipit. Wajah prajurit tersebut nampak pias dan pucat. Levi mengangguk, pertanda mengizinkan prajurit tersebut pergi. Prajurit itupun segera berlalu.

Levi bangkit dengan membawa cangkir tehnya yang sudah kosong ke tempat pencucian piring. Setelah mencucinya dengan cepat, ia pun mengambil rompi antipeluru yang ia gantung di dekat pintu.

"Kalian mau diam saja atau segera mengangkat bokong kalian pergi dari sini? Para babi tengik itu mulai bergerak lagi," kata Levi dengan gusar.

Erwin dan Mike saling berpandangan sejenak, lalu membawa cangkir teh mereka ke tempat pencucian piring. Mereka mencucinya sebersih—sesuai standar Levi—dan secepat mungkin sebelum meninggalkan Levi tanpa banyak bicara. Setelah bersiap-siap, Levi menyempatkan diri merogoh saku rompi di bagian dada kirinya. Ia mengambil sebuah foto dan memandanginya beberapa saat. Foto Hanji yang tertidur di meja kasir di kedai teh mereka. Kepalanya menghadap ke samping, kacamatanya terlepas, beberapa helai rambut cokelatnya sedikit menutupi wajahnya. Ia nampak nyaman meskipun tidur dengan posisi duduk membungkuk dan hanya berbantalkan kedua lengannya. Levi kembali menyimpan foto tersebut di saku rompinya kemudian berlalu dari ruangannya.

_Awas kalau kau berbuat sesuatu yang aneh lagi, Kacamata Bodoh._

* * *

_Ehrmich, 20 April 2025_

_Untuk si kacamata bodoh._

_Kondisi di Ehrmich memang memburuk. Babi-babi itu lebih senang bergerak di malam hari. Sedikit menyusahkan karena itu membuat jarak pandang kami menjadi terbatas. Erwin bilang, ada kemungkinan kerusuhan ini akan meluas ke daerah lain. Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya. Tapi, akan kubuat mereka segera menyerah nanti._

_Ngomong-ngomong soal 'kabar', kau berani berbohong padaku, hah? Nanaba bilang kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Jangan bilang kau baru saja meledakkan rumah untuk kedua kali dengan dibantu Moblit? Bagian mana yang kau hancurkan? Dapur, ruang tamu, garasi, atau gudang? Awas saja kalau kau berani berbuat tidak-tidak. Satu lagi, kalau saat aku kembali dan kulihat ada pajangan yang lecet sedikit saja, siap-siap saja untuk kutendang bokong siapapun yang sudah merusaknya._

_Tertanda._

_Levi._

_P.s. Produk teh baru dari si gendut itu, tidak buruk juga._

_P.s.s. Berhenti memanggilku 'cebol' dan 'imut' kalau kau masih mau hidup._

Levi meletakkan pulpen yang baru saja ia gunakan. Ia melipat suratnya dengan rapi dan menyerahkannya pada Sayram, kurir rahasia yang mengantarkan setiap surat keluar masuk markas tempat pasukan _Scouting Legion _ kemudian pergi setelah memberikan salut kepada Levi. Levi memutar kursinya menghadap ke jendela. Cahaya bulan sedikit tertutup oleh awan mendung. Levi duduk bertopang dagu seraya menghela nafas penat. Entah kenapa, ia merasa malam itu akan berlangsung cukup panjang.

Belum lama setelah Levi berpikiran begitu, seseorang masuk tanpa izin ke dalam ruangannya. Levi kontan menoleh dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Apa kau tidak tahu cara mengetuk pintu? Kau—"

"Kapten!" prajurit tersebut mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal. Ia memberikan salut dan kembali berkata, "Para pemberontak baru saja menyerang tim pengirim persediaan logistik yang menuju kemari dan mengambil alih kendali."

Raut wajah Levi semakin menggelap. Ia hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan. Prajurit tersebut kembali memberikan salut dan bergegas pergi. Levi kemudian segera bangkit mempersiapkan diri. Lagi-lagi, ia kembali memandang foto Hanji selama beberapa detik sebelum meninggalkan ruangannya dengan langkah penuh amarah.

* * *

**5 Mei 2025**

Levi sedang memberikan arahan kepada anggota skuadnya ketika Erwin dan Mike muncul. Keempat anggota skuad Levi segera memberikan salut yang dibalas anggukan kecil. Levi yang mengerti tatapan serius Erwin pun mengangkat tangannya, meminta anggota skuadnya untuk pergi.

"Kita akan berpindah tempat," kata Erwin.

Alis Levi terangkat sebelah, "Ke mana?"

"Ke barat laut kota Mitras, dinding bagian dalam provinsi Sina setelah kota Yarckel," sahut Mike. Levi memberi tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jangan bilang yang kau maksud daerah pegunungan itu?"

"Sayangnya, ya," ucap Erwin.

Levi mendesis kesal mendengarnya. Kakinya sudah gatal ingin menendang sesuatu, tapi dia tahan dengan kuat. Levi memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba meredam amarahnya. "Seberapa besar pergerakannya?"

Erwin menggeleng kecil, "Aku tidak bisa memastikannya. Tapi kita harus menyelesaikannya dalam waktu sesingkat mungkin. Medan di sana cukup sulit, akan sangat merepotkan jika kita kehabisan logistik di sana. Komunikasi kita juga jauh lebih terbatas. Kita memang akan berangkat dalam jumlah besar, tapi sebisa mungkin jangan sampai kita kehilangan banyak orang."

"Kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Levi.

"Besok pagi, sebelum matahari terbit," jawab Mike.

"Kita akan singgah sebentar di Yarckel untuk bergabung dengan pasukan yang bermarkas di sana. Kusarankan, kalau kalian ingin mengirimkan surat ke rumah, lakukan dengan segera," kata Erwin.

Levi memilih tak menjawab apapun dan tak segera beranjak sekalipun Erwin dan Mike sudah meninggalkannya.

* * *

**6 Mei 2025**

Pagi-pagi sekali, pasukan _Scouting Legion _sudah bersiap-siap meninggalkan markas Ehrmich. Levi sedang mengenakan rompi antipeluru miliknya ketika tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk," jawab Levi singkat.

Pintu pun terbuka. Sayram berdiri di ambang pintu dengan nafas sedikit tersengal-sengal—sepertinya habis berlari. Levi mengernyit jijik saat menyadari tubuh Sayram banyak berkeringat.

Sayram tampaknya menyadari kesalahannya. Dengan tergagap, ia menjawab, "M-maaf, Kapten. A-aku segera menuju ke sini karena aku takut Anda sudah berangkat. Aku—"

Levi menatap tanpa ekspresi, tangannya terulur—meminta sesuatu. Sayram segera mengeluarkan amplop bermotif bunga iris di pinggirannya dan menyerahkannya pada Levi. Sayram pun pergi setelah mendengar gumaman terima kasih dari Levi. Levi baru akan membuka amplop tersebut ketika keempat anggota skuadnya muncul di ambang pintu.

"Kapten, apakah Anda sudah siap? Anda sudah ditunggu," kata seorang gadis bersurai karamel, Petra Ral.

Levi segera memasukkan amplop tersebut ke dalam saku celananya. Ia mengangguk singkat, "Ya. Aku sudah siap. Tiga menit lagi aku turun."

Setelah anggota skuadnya turun ke lantai satu, barulah Levi mengambil senapannya yang ia letakkan di dekat pintu. Ia memandangi seisi ruangannya terlebih dahulu selama sesaat, kemudian menutup pintu dan bergegas menuju halaman markas.

* * *

**19 Juni 2025**

Pendengaran Levi yang sensitif menangkap suara percikan air yang cukup deras. Mendadak, terdengar gemerisik di balik semak-semak yang tumbuh puluhan meter di depannya. Matanya menyipit saat melihat segerombolan siluet dari arah timur.

"BERLINDUNG!" komando Levi sambil berlari.

Pasukan _Scouting Legion _pun segera menyingkir saat mendengar teriakannya. Ia baru saja akan mencapai sebuah batu besar saat sebuah granat yang dilempar dari semak-semak meledak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

**BOOM! DUAR!**

Tubuh Levi terpental. Punggungnya membentur batu besar tersebut sebelum terbaring di tanah. Ia terbatuk-batuk, percikan darah keluar dari mulutnya. Levi mengusap darah di ujung bibirnya dengan gusar. Pandangannya sempat mengabur. Dengan berpegangan pada batu besar tersebut, ia memaksakan diri untuk berdiri.

"Kapten, menyingkirlah! Biar kami yang mengatasinya!" kata Petra. Levi menggeleng kuat.

"Erd, bawa beberapa orang bersamamu, tangani musuh yang berada di sisi timur. Sisakan satu atau dua orang untuk disandera. Gunther dan Auruo, cari tahu di mana posisi sungai dari sini. Bisa jadi ada musuh bermarkas di sana. Bawa juga sebanyak mungkin prajurit dengan kalian. Habisi tanpa ragu. Petra, pastikan prajurit lainnya tetap dalam posisi. Lindungi satu sama lain. Aku yang akan mengurus bedebah yang melempar granat itu," perintah Levi.

"Tapi Kapten—" Auruo berusaha mencegah Levi yang langsung disambut bentakan dari Levi.

"INI PERINTAH! LAKUKAN SEGERA!" sergah Levi.

"BAIK, KAPTEN!" jawab anggota skuadnya. Keempatnya segera memisahkan diri.

Levi berlari seorang diri menuju semak-semak. Tidak ia pedulikan rasa nyeri di punggungnya. Amarahnya jauh lebih besar dari rasa sakitnya. Moncong senapan ia arahkan kepada tiga kepala pertama yang muncul di hadapannya. Tanpa ragu, ia menembakkan pelurunya.

**DOR DOR DOR!**

Ketiga musuh tumbang seketika tanpa sempat memberi perlawanan. Seorang musuh muncul dari belakang dan hendak menyerang tengkuknya, namun Levi sigap menghindari. Levi berguling di tanah dan bersembunyi di balik pohon. Ia kembali memuntahkan pelurunya kepada musuh. Baru empat tembakan, ia kehabisan amunisi.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!"

Jumlah musuh yang tersisa memang tidak banyak. Namun dengan posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan untuk melakukan serangan jarak jauh, ditambah mengisi ulang senapan sama dengan membuang waktu, ia terpaksa mengambil pistol yang ada di pinggang kirinya.

**BOMM! DUARR!**

Sebuah granat dilempar dari belakang dan meledak begitu mengenai pepohonan di depan Levi. Levi refleks melindungi wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Beberapa pecahan batang pohon yang terlempar akibat bom menancap di tangannya. Saat mendengar retakan dari batang pohon, ia segera berlari dan berlindung di balik pohon lainnya. Pohon yang terkena granat itupun tumbang dengan debaman yang keras.

Nafas Levi memburu. Ia berbalik sekilas untuk mengetahui posisi musuh. Diambilnya dua granat asap sekaligus dari kantong celananya, lalu melemparnya ke arah musuh. Levi langsung bergerak menembaki musuh di antara kepulan asap. Ia segera membuang pistolnya saat kehabisan peluru dan meraih belati di pinggang kanannya. Ia hendak menyerang seorang musuh yang tersisa ketika menyadari benda apa yang dipegang oleh orang itu.

"Apa ini, heh? Sebuah surat cinta?" kata orang itu.

Mata Levi melebar saat melihat amplop tersebut. Amplop bermotif bunga iris yang isinya bahkan belum sempat Levi baca sama sekali. Sepertinya amplop tersebut jatuh saat ia berguling di tanah tadi. Levi mengeratkan pegangannya di belatinya dan menancapkannya pada leher sang musuh.

**DOR!**

Satu tembakan menembus bahu kiri Levi dan disusul satu tembakan di betis kanannya. Levi mendesis menahan sakit. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya seorang musuh menyeringai licik ke arahnya. Levi balik menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi puas di wajah musuhnya. Ia meraih senapan milik prajurit musuh yang baru saja menjadi korban dari belatinya dan memberikan serangan balik kepada penembaknya. Musuh terakhir pun tewas seketika.

Levi jatuh berlutut. Kakinya gemetar, tak mampu lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya. Wajahnya lebih memucat dari biasanya. Levi merangkak sedikit untuk mengambil surat dari Hanji yang tadi dirampas darinya. Amplop surat itu sudah kotor terkena debu, lecek, dan sedikit robek pinggirannya, Pandangannya mulai kembali memburam. Nafasnya terputus-putus. Seiring dengan kesadarannya yang mulai meninggalkannya, ia pun terbaring menelungkup di atas tanah penuh noda merah, dengan tangan kanannya menggenggam surat dari Hanji.

* * *

**7 Juli 2025**

Samar-samar, Levi mendengar suara sedikit riuh di dekatnya. Ia tak mampu menangkap dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan dan siapa yang berbicara. Kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat sekali untuk terbuka. Tubuhnya terasa remuk redam, seolah menahannya untuk tetap tertidur. Levi memaksakan kedua kelopak matanya agar mau bekerjasama dengannya. Seberkas cahaya putih menusuk retinanya. Ia kembali memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu mengerjapkannya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya. Hal pertama yang dilihat Levi adalah langit-langit berwarna cokelat.

"Kapten? Anda sudah sadar?"

Levi menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya keempat anggota skuadnya berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mereka buru-buru mendekati Levi. Keempatnya kompak menghela nafas lega.

"Auruo, beritahu Komandan Erwin kalau Kapten sudah siuman. Gunther, panggil dokter kemari," ujar Erd yang langsung diangguki keduanya.

Levi membuka mulutnya, hendak menanyakan sesuatu, namun suaranya seolah hilang entah ke mana. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Petra segera mengambil segelas air putih yang ada di atas nakas, sementara Erd membantu mengangkat tubuh Levi secara perlahan untuk memudahkannya minum. Setelah kerongkongannya basah oleh beberapa teguk air, Erd kembali membaringkannya dengan hati-hati.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Levi.

"Sekitar dua minggu, Kapten. Luka Anda cukup parah saat kami menemukan Anda," jawab Petra.

Levi menggumam samar. "Kita di?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kita di Yarckel, Kapten. Perintah mundur sementara dari pusat. Pemberontakan di pegunungan belum sepenuhnya teredam. Kita kehabisan logistik dan sedang menunggu pasukan tambahan," kali ini giliran Erd yang menjawab.

Levi mengangguk. Tak lama, muncullah Erwin, Mike, dan tiga tenaga medis. Auruo dan Gunther mengawal dari belakang. Petra dan Erd menyingkir, memberi ruang kepada dokter. Ketika dokter ber_name tag _Rico Brzenska tersebut mencoba mengangkat perlahan kaki kanannya untuk memeriksa luka di betisnya, tanpa sadar Levi meringis kecil.

"Dudukkan aku," kata Levi.

Sang dokter tampak keberatan, "Kapten, luka Anda—"

"Sebentar saja," jawab Levi.

Dokter Rico bertukar pandang dengan Erwin, meminta persetujuan. Erwin mengangguk. Dua perawat yang mendampinginya membantu Levi untuk duduk. Alis Levi bertaut, keningnya berkerut dalam, kentara sekali merasakan sakit yang sangat. Ia mendesis pelan. Levi pun duduk di kepala ranjang dengan bantal menyangga punggungnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Dokter?" tanya Erwin.

"Saya khawatir Kapten Levi kemungkinan tidak bisa ikut berperang dulu selama beberapa waktu, Komandan," jawab Dokter Rico.

Levi memicingkan mata mendengarnya. Dokter Rico melanjutkan perkataannya, "Luka-lukanya masih dalam penyembuhan. Sepertinya akan butuh waktu lama. Bisa jadi ada luka dalam yang tidak kita ketahui."

Erwin manggut-manggut, "Apakah perlu dibawa ke Kota Mitras?"

"Saya sarankan begitu, supaya bisa mendapat penanganan lebih lanjut. Peralatan di sana lebih lengkap. Tapi, jika Kapten Levi berkeberatan, saya tidak akan memaksa. Saya bisa membantu mengurus surat rujukan ke sana jika Anda mau, Komandan."

"Apakah kau tidak bisa melakukannya di sini saja? Kau ini becus menjadi dokter atau tidak?" kecam Levi.

"Kapten, Anda seharusnya ingat bahwa di sini hanya kota kecil. Apalagi di sini juga masuk daerah konflik. Semuanya serba terbatas. Membawa Anda ke ibukota Sina tentu pilihan yang lebih baik, saya rasa," jawab Dokter Rico dengan tenang, seolah tak terpengaruh dengan kecaman Levi.

"Dan seharusnya kau pun ingat dengan resiko serangan di tengah perjalanan. Saat berangkat ke sini dari Ehrmich pun, kami harus—"

Erwin mengangkat tangan, "Levi, cukup."

"Erwin—"

"Perintah."

Levi kontan saja membuang muka. Matanya tanpa sengaja menatap selembar foto dan dua amplop yang diletakkan di dekat gelas air tadi. Salah satu amplop tersebut nampak masih baru. Erwin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Dokter Rico. Ketiga tenaga medis tersebut kemudian pergi dan diikuti oleh anggota skuad Levi.

"Biar kutebak. Kau memberitahu Hanji, eh?" sindir Levi. Matanya melirik tajam ke arah Erwin.

"Memang harus begitu, 'kan?" balas Erwin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau bisa memilih tidak memberitahukan ini padanya," ketus Levi.

"Dan berurusan dengan Hanji yang menelepon tanpa henti? Tidak, terima kasih," tukas Erwin.

"Hanji… menelepon?"

Erwin mengangguk, "Ya, dua belas kali berturut-turut sejak kita tiba di Yarckel."

"Secara teknis, menelepon langsung ke markas, bukan ke ponsel," sahut Erwin.

"Apa Hanji kemari?"

"Terlalu beresiko untuk melakukannya, kan?" balas Mike.

"Si bodoh itu memang sering melakukan hal beresiko, kalau kau lupa," Levi mendecih. Dalam hati bersyukur karena Hanji tidak melakukan tindakan tolol dengan datang ke daerah konflik.

"Jadi, kau mau ke Mitras?" tanya Erwin.

Levi menatap datar, "Memangnya aku punya pilihan? Aku tidak sudi di sini terus menerus."

"Kalau begitu, akan kuminta Rico membuat surat rujukan ke rumah sakit Kota Mitras agar saat kau tiba, kau bisa segera ditangani. Kau kubebastugaskan sampai dokter menyatakan kau sudah sembuh. Anggota skuadmu akan mendampingimu selama di sana," putus Erwin, "Mike, kita akan tetap di sini sementara waktu sampai ada perintah terbaru."

Alih-alih menjawab, Levi malah mencoba mengambil dua amplop dan selembar foto yang ada di atas nakas. Kedua alisnya berkerut dalam karena rasa sakit yang muncul saat ia menggerakkan bahu kirinya. Mike secara inisiatif membantu mengambilkan dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Levi.

"Terima kasih," Levi menggumam pelan.

"Istirahatlah. Nanti akan kuberitahukan kapan kau bisa dibawa ke Mitras," kata Erwin.

Erwin dan Mike pun meninggalkan ruang rawat Levi. Saat di ambang pintu, Erwin berbalik sesaat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Levi, aku ucapkan selamat kepadamu," ucap Erwin.

Alis Levi terangkat sebelah. Mike mendelik kepada Erwin, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya mengangkat bahu—acuh tak acuh. Setelah keduanya pergi, Levi pun memandangi kedua surat kiriman dari Hanji. Kali ini, surat yang baru tersebut dibungkus oleh amplop bermotif bunga burnet. Memutuskan tak ambil pusing, Levi lalu membaca kedua surat tersebut dengan ibu jari kanannya tanpa sadar mengusap perlahan foto Hanji yang sudah sedikit terkoyak bagian pinggirnya—berulang kali mengusap.

* * *

**27 Agustus 2025**

Levi sedang memandang ke luar jendela ketika seseorang mengetuk ruang rawat Levi di rumah sakit Kota Mitras.

Levi menjawab pendek, "Masuk."

Si pengetuk—yang rupanya adalah Petra—beringsut masuk. Ia menyerahkan gulungan surat kepada Levi. Levi menatap penuh tanya.

"Surat perintah untuk datang ke markas militer di Orvud, Kapten."

"Ada apa?"

"Kemungkinan muncul pemberontakan di sana, Kapten. Lebih tepatnya di timur laut Kota Orvud, di areal sekitar danau. Tapi sebelum keberangkatan ke Orvud, akan diadakan pengadilan militer terhadap para pemberontak yang berhasil ditangkap. Panglima Zackly sendiri yang akan menjadi hakimnya," jelas Petra.

"Maksudmu danau dekat kapel keluarga Reiss itu?" tanya Levi memastikan. Petra mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Lalu, kau sudah melakukan perintahku?"

"Sudah, Kapten. Tapi dokter baru mengizinkan Anda keluar dua hari lagi," kata Petra sedikit takut—takut sang kapten akan marah mendengarnya.

_Mood _Levi yang memang dasarnya sudah buruk karena muak ditahan terlalu lama di rumah sakit otomatis semakin memburuk, "Aku bilang hari ini 'kan?"

"Maaf, Kapten. Saya sudah membujuknya, tapi—"

Levi memberikan gestur mengusir seraya kembali menatap ke luar jendela, "Keluar."

"Tapi, anu, Kapten—"

"Kau dengar aku, Petra?" Levi melirik tajam.

"I-ini, ada s-surat dari i-istri Anda, Kapten," Petra menyodorkan selembar amplop bermotif bunga _bells of Ireland_. Menyadari tak ada respon positif dari Levi, Petra pun meletakkannya di nakas lalu buru-buru pergi.

Levi meletakkan gulungan surat yang tadi dipegangnya di atas nakas dan memilih membaca surat dari Hanji.

_Kau menggunakan surat lagi? Aku sudah tidak berada di tempat terisolasi lagi. Apa kau tidak mengenal teknologi bernama telepon, hah? _Batin Levi.

* * *

**5 September 2025**

Masih ada waktu sekitar setengah jam lagi sebelum gabungan dari pasukan _Scouting Legion _dan _Military Police_ berangkat menuju kapel keluarga Reiss dari markas militer di Orvud. Mereka akan bermarkas di sana selama penaklukkan pemberontakan di areal danau. Levi memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Balutan perban masih melilit di tubuhnya. Memang salahnya yang kelewat keras kepala dan memaksa dokter untuk mengizinkannya segera keluar. Erwin yang mengetahui kabar tersebut dari dokter yang merawat Levi di Mitras hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, menyerah pada sahabatnya yang dasarnya sudah bebal. Levi mengangkat bahu, memutuskan tak peduli dan mulai mengenakan pakaiannya. Ia baru akan memakai rompi antipelurunya ketika Erwin masuk ke ruangannya—ditambah Mike yang tak absen membuntutinya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Levi?" tanya Erwin.

"Kau tidak buta, 'kan?" jawab Levi ketus.

"Kau tidak menghubunginya, Levi?" giliran Mike yang bertanya.

"Siapa?"

"Hanji, tentu saja. Memang siapa lagi?" Mike mendengus.

"Aku baru menghubunginya tiga hari lalu sebelum berangkat kemari. Kenapa aku harus menghubunginya lagi?"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat hari ini?" Mike menatapnya tak percaya.

Erwin terkekeh geli, "Oh, ayolah. Kau kira Levi tipe orang yang suka mengingat hal-hal sepele seperti itu?"

Levi memandangi mereka bergantian. Ia pun menjawab cuek sembari memasangkan pistol dan belati di pinggangnya, "Tidak ada yang spesial dari hari ini. Hari ini hanya tanggal lima yang—"

Kalimat Levi seketika terhenti ketika mengingat tanggal berapa hari ini. Mike mendengus mengejek, "Sudah ingat, Tuan Ackerman?"

Levi mendecih, "Berisik."

Erwin dan Mike berbalik. "Kau masih punya waktu sepuluh menit untuk menghubunginya. Lima menit sisanya, kutunggu kau di halaman markas," kata Erwin.

Levi menimang-nimang sejenak. Ia putuskan untuk menghubungi Hanji menggunakan ponselnya meski itu berarti ia harus sedikit membongkar tas ransel punggungnya. Ia mendecak tak sabar ketika panggilannya tak kunjung tersambung. Pada dering kesekian, barulah terdengar suara Hanji di seberang sana.

"_Halo? Levi?"_

"Memangnya siapa lagi, Bodoh? Dan kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkatnya, ha?"

"_Ehhh? Kukira kau sudah berangkat. Lagipula aku tadi masih menjemur pakaian. Ada ap—"_

Perkataan Hanji terputus saat samar-samar Levi mendengar suara yang tak asing di seberang sana.

"_Hanji, bukankah Ibu sudah bilang agar tidak melakukan aktivitas yang bisa membuatmu lelah?"_

"Ibu datang ke rumah?" tanya Levi.

Hanji terdengar gelagapan di seberang sana. Ia seperti kebingungan harus menjawab perkataan siapa.

"_Hah? Y-yaa.. I-ibu datang ke rumah, katanya—"_

"_Hanji, apa kau dengar Ibu? Ibu—"_

"_Oi oi oi, sabar sedikit, Kuchel. Apa kau tidak lihat menantumu sedang bicara dengan seseorang? Nah, Hanji, apa si cebol keparat itu yang meneleponmu?_

Levi meradang ketika mendengar suara lain di sana—pamannya, Kenny Ackerman, "Si tua bangka sialan itu juga ada di rumah?"

"_Dengan seseorang? Maksudmu? Oh.. Itu Levi? Apa dia—mmphh—"_

"_Kuchel, diam."_

Suara Hanji terdengar samar, sepertinya ia sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya, _"Ibuu.. Ssttt.. Kalau Levi mendengarnya bagaimana?"_

"_Maaf, maaf, Ibu tidak tahu."_

"Aku sudah mendengarnya, Bodoh. Kau kira aku tuli?" balas Levi.

"_Heh, kau bisa mengacaukan segalanya kalau si cebol keparat itu mengetahuinya, Kuchel," _Kenny terdengar tertawa mengejek.

"_Dan kau, tidak perlu membekap mulutku. Kalau aku mati bagaimana?"_

"_Kalau tidak begitu, nanti kau bisa-bisa mengatakan kalau Hanji—"_

Levi makin meradang. Ia mencium ketidakberesan yang Hanji coba sembunyikan darinya, "Mengetahui soal apa hah? Apa kau—"

"_Pamaannn, jangan kau juga," _Hanji terdengar putus asa.

Tawa Kenny terdengar menggelegar. Levi kemudian mendengar suara langkah menjauh, disusul bunyi pintu tertutup.

"_Ya? Levi? Kau tadi bilang apa? Maaf, maaf, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu tadi."_

"Kenapa mereka bisa ada di rumah, hah? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa kau meledakkan rumah lagi? Atau kau baru bertindak kriminal? Atau kau—" tanya Levi bertubi-tubi.

Hanji tertawa, _"Oi oi, sabar sedikit, Sayang. Aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang kau tanyakan kalau kau bicara macam kereta ekspres begitu."_

Levi mendecak tak sabar, "Hanji, waktuku sedikit, dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu."

Suara helaan nafas Hanji terdengar, _"Memang apa salahnya kalau mereka berkunjung? Lagipula, aku juga sendirian di sini. Paman Kenny hanya menemani Ibu, katanya sekalian berlibur. Oh ya, aku juga tidak melakukan apapun. Sejauh ini, sih. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku—"_

"Hanji, aku serius," kata Levi tegas.

"_Memangnya aku terdengar tidak serius, hm?"_

"Kenapa Ibu tidak memperbolehkanmu melakukan aktivitas yang membuatmu lelah, ha? Apa kau baru masuk rumah sakit lagi?"

Hanji berdeham, lalu lagi-lagi tertawa—terdengar sedikit terpaksa ketimbang sebelumnya, _"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Bukankah aku sudah bilang perkataan Nanaba waktu itu hanya bohongan? Ibu hanya bersikap berlebihan. Aku hanya melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa."_

"Suaramu bergetar. Kau berbohong," tuduh Levi.

"_Ha? Suara kan memang bisa muncul karena ada getaran di pita suara, Levi. Ketika kita akan memproduksi suara, maka—"_

Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Levi, "Cukup, Hanji. Aku tidak mau mendengar kuliahmu itu. Intinya, kau baik-baik saja atau tidak?"

"_Ehehehe, baiklah, baik. Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Levi. Jangan khawatir."_

"Kau tidak berbohong?"

"_Ya, tentu saja."_

"Hanji…"

Hanji mendesah lelah, _"Ya, Levi. Aku tidak berbohong. Oh ya, bukankah kau bilang waktumu sedikit? Kau meneleponku secara tiba-tiba, ada apa, hm?"_

Semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi pucat Levi. Beruntung Hanji tak melihatnya. Levi tak menjawab. Ia terlalu payah soal menyampaikan sesuatu secara verbal.

"_Levi?"_

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"_Oi, Cebol?"_

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Nada suara Hanji mulai terdengar khawatir, _"Oi, Leviii… kau masih hidup, 'kan?"_

Levi berdeham beberapa kali, "Hari ini kau bertambah tua, Hanji. Berhenti bersikap kekanakkan dan mengganggu orang lain."

"_Ha? Bertambah tua? Apa maksud—Oh! Ahahahaha…" _tawa Hanji pun pecah.

Semburat kemerahan di pipi Levi semakin terlihat. Hanji kembali berkata—meski sedikit kesusahan mengontrol tawanya, _"Hahaha, astaga. Jadi kau meneleponku untuk itu, Levi? Wahh, tumben sekali kau—"_

"Aku harus segera berangkat. Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti," Levi segera memutus sambungan telepon. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, merutuk rona merah yang bisa-bisanya muncul tanpa dia inginkan.

Setelah merasa wajahnya _jauh lebih baik, _Levi memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke ransel, kemudian menggendongnya di punggung. Levi pun bergegas menuju halaman markas, tak lupa dengan senapan yang dipegangnya dengan kuat, dan foto Hanji yang sudah sedikit lecek di dalam saku rompinya.

Tanpa Levi ketahui, jauh di Shiganshina sana, Hanji menutupi wajahnya yang sudah benar-benar memerah dan memanas dengan kedua tangan ketika menyadari bahwa Levi repot-repot meneleponnya sebelum berangkat bertugas, hanya untuk menyampaikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

* * *

**28 Oktober 2025**

Levi dan Mike sedang berada di salah satu ruangan di kapel keluarga Reiss. Ketiganya tengah menunggu kedatangan Erwin yang saat ini masih berbicara dengan Panglima Zackly via telepon. Levi mengetuk-ketukkan ujung sepatunya dengan tak sabaran.

"Ck, ke mana si alis ulat bulu itu, ha? Apa ia berniat membuatku ditempeli debu yang tebal hanya untuk menunggunya?"

Mike menoleh sesaat padanya. Hidungnya tampak mencium sesuatu, "Dia sudah datang."

Benar saja. Tak lama kemudian, pintu pun terbuka. Erwin muncul dengan raut tak berdosa. Ia duduk dengan tenang di hadapan Mike dan Levi (yang sudah tak sabar ingin menimpuknya dengan sepatu karena berani membuatnya menunggu).

"Kalian mau mendengar kabar baik atau kabar buruk lebih dulu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada bedanya kalau pada akhirnya aku harus mendengar keduanya," sarkas Levi.

"Langsung ke intinya saja, Erwin. Kau tidak lihat Levi sudah bernafsu untuk meninjumu?" tukas Mike yang langsung dihadiahi delikan tajam dari Levi.

Erwin tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, baik. Berita baik dulu, kalau begitu," Erwin berdeham, "Berita baiknya, pemberontakan sudah berhasil diredam. Anggota _Military Police _sedang membawa para tahanan menuju kota Stohess. Mereka akan ditahan sementara di sana sampai waktu pengadilan untuk mereka ditetapkan."

"Kenapa tidak langsung ditahan di Mitras saja? Bukankah ada ruang tahanan di bawah gedung pengadilan?" potong Levi.

"Mitras harus dijaga kekondusifannya. Nah, sekarang kita tiba di kabar buruknya," kata Erwin. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk meminum air. "Sebentar lagi akan dilakukan pergantian kepemimpinan."

"Terlalu mendadak. Bukankah seharusnya persiapannya lebih panjang?" tanya Mike. Levi menatap Erwin tanpa ekspresi, meskipun dalam hati ia setuju dengan Mike.

"Persiapannya sebenarnya sudah dilakukan terhitung sejak kita menerima perintah pertama untuk mengatasi rangkaian pemberontakan. Gabungan _Military Police _dan _Stationary Guards _yang melakukannya. Tapi karena situasi sedang tidak aman, akhirnya persiapan sedikit terhambat, terutama di sini, Negara Bagian—ah, bukan, sekarang Provinsi Sina namanya. Lalu kemarin, Panglima Zackly menerima kabar bahwa presiden baru saja dibunuh seseorang," jelas Erwin.

Levi tetap tak berekspresi. Ia menyesap tehnya yang sedikit terabaikan, mengumpat jengkel karena tehnya sudah mendingin.

"Lalu siapa yang menggantikannya sementara ini?" tanya Mike.

"Panglima Zackly," jawab Erwin.

"Kenapa bukan keluarganya saja? Adiknya, atau anggota keluarga Reiss yang lain?" sahut Levi.

"Satu-satunya anggota keluarga Reiss yang punya latar belakang politik dan militer yang kuat hanya keponakannya, Frieda Reiss. Uri Reiss tidak berkeluarga. Anggota keluarganya yang lain memang memiliki minat pada politik, tapi hanya minat, tanpa tekad. Sementara Frieda, dia tidak boleh mengambil alih pemerintahan karena dia saat ini masih berstatus kandidat pengganti presiden," papar Erwin.

"Sistem pemilihannya masih sama?" Mike kembali bertanya.

"Ya. Ada tiga kandidat kali ini. Tapi Panglima Zackly belum memberikan detailnya, baru Frieda saja. Pasukan kita akan dibagi tiga. Satu bertugas memburu sisa pemberontak yang belum tertangkap, satu lagi bertugas menjaga tahanan bersama _Military Police _di Stohess, dan yang terakhir bekerjasama menjaga kekondusifan di Mitras sampai waktu penobatan presiden terpilih," jelas Erwin.

Erwin menatap Mike dan Levi bergantian, "Levi, kau dan anggota skuadmu akan memburu sisa pemberontak. Akan kuberikan peta persebaran di mana kira-kira mereka bersembunyi. Mike, kau dan anggota skuadmu akan menyusul ke Stohess. Kalian akan berjaga di sana dan mencegah adanya sabotase atau hal-hal apapun yang bisa mengacaukan situasi di tempat tahanan. Kau punya hak penuh jika kau rasa keputusan _Military Police _tidak mampu meredam kekacauan. Levi langsung yang akan menyerahkan sisa pelakunya kepadamu nanti. Jika kalian membutuhkan anggota tambahan, kalian bebas memilih prajurit yang boleh ikut serta dalam misi. Aku dan para petinggi lainnya akan mengawal situasi dari Mitras sampai penobatan."

Mike dan Levi tak menjawab, pun tak membantah sama sekali. Mereka percaya sepenuhnya pada keputusan Erwin.

Erwin menatap penuh determinasi, "Sampai bertemu di pengadilan."

* * *

**15 November 2025**

Levi dan pasukannya baru saja meninggalkan kota bawah tanah dan bertolak menuju gedung pengadilan militer. Mereka membawa kelima orang terakhir yang ambil bagian dalam serangkaian pemberontakan di Provinsi Sina. Di atas _jeep _militernya, Levi duduk tegap dan memandang lurus ke depan. Tak ia hiraukan sorakan para warga yang menyerukan namanya dengan bahagia karena berhasil meredam pemberontakan di provinsi mereka. Pikirannya justru melanglang buana ke Shiganshina, tempat Hanji berada.

Hampir setahun Levi meninggalkan rumah. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia harus pergi menjalankan kewajiban negara, namun ini adalah kali pertama ia benar-benar merasa tak nyaman selama bertugas. Erwin pernah mengomentarinya soal itu dalam perjalanan mereka menuju Yarckel.

"_Ngomong-ngomong, untuk tugas kali ini, kau terlihat terganggu sekali, Levi. Seperti ada hal yang membuatmu ingin segera pulang."_

Diam-diam, Levi mengakui perkataan Erwin. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil terjadi pada Hanji selama ia tak ada. Levi selalu memercayai intuisinya. Kecurigaannya semakin menguat ketika ia tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan Erwin dan Mike sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan markas militer di Orvud.

"_Kau tahu, kadang-kadang aku kasihan dengan Levi," _kata Erwin.

"_Levi pasti akan menghajarmu kalau tahu kau mengasihaninya," _sahut Mike.

"_Kau sendiri juga merasa begitu, 'kan? Maksudku, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisi Hanji sekarang. Kalau bukan karena dia yang memaksa, sudah tentu dari awal Levi akan kuberitahukan soal itu."_

"_Huh, aku malah berpikir kalau sebenarnya dari awal dia memang tidak ingin memberitahu kita."_

Erwin terkekeh, _"Ya, ya, kalau soal itu, terima kasih untuk istrimu yang tanpa sengaja mengatakannya di telepon."_

"_Levi tentu berhak tahu bagaimana keadaan Hanji sekarang," _kata Mike.

"_Apa boleh buat? Setelah dipikir-pikir, perkataan Hanji memang ada benarnya," _Erwin menjeda sejenak perkataannya sebelum berdeham pelan, _"hm, sudahlah. Lebih cepat permasalahan ini selesai, akan lebih baik."_

Levi mulai memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan buruk. Ia tahu benar tabiat wanita itu. Pikiran buruk yang membayangi isi kepalanya membuatnya semakin mudah tersulut emosi dan tak segan melampiaskan sesuatu ke benda atau siapapun yang ada di dekatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, perasaan takut tanpa sadar menggerogoti tubuhnya. Ia enggan mengakuinya, namun ia benar-benar takut jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya dan ia tak ada di sana—terlepas apakah hal tersebut terjadi karena ulah Hanji sendiri atau ulah orang lain.

"Kapten?"

Lamunan Levi buyar. Ia menoleh pada Petra yang sudah berdiri di sebelah _jeep_nya. Petra menatapnya khawatir.

"Kita sudah sampai. Apakah Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Ketiga anak buahnya yang lain juga menunjukkan tatapan yang sama.

Levi mengembuskan nafas, mencoba mengembalikan kontrol dirinya. Ia turun dari _jeep_nya dan melangkah memasuki gedung pengadilan tanpa mengatakan apapun pada skuadnya yang masih kebingungan sekaligus cemas dengan sikapnya.

* * *

**23 Desember 2025**

Gedung tempat penobatan presiden terpilih tampak padat oleh para tamu undangan, anggota dari tiga satuan militer, dan wartawan. Levi yang dasarnya benci keramaian hanya bisa mengumpat jengkel. Ia tak pernah suka ketika harus menghadiri acara semacam ini. Kalau bukan karena posisi dan pekerjaannya yang menuntutnya hadir, ia tak akan sudi berdesakkan dengan banyak orang begini. Tinggi badannya yang _terbatas _juga menjadi faktor lain kenapa ia makin tak betah di sana.

Kalau saja ia bisa, ia akan memilih berdiam di pojok ruangan, atau sekalian saja pulang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Bohong kalau Levi tidak merasa lelah dengan serangkaian tugas yang ia terima setahun ini. Bahkan setelah eksekusi mati para pelaku pemberontakan yang dilakukan tiga hari setelah persidangan, ia masih disibukkan dengan pekerjaan lain. Mau mengeluh percuma, menyesali keputusannya masuk dunia militer pun tak akan berguna.

Levi memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celana, menggenggam ponselnya di dalam sana. Setelah hampir setahun jauh dari rumah, akhirnya Erwin mengatakan bahwa para anggota militer dapat kembali ke rumah untuk merayakan natal. Namun mereka baru bisa berangkat menggunakan penerbangan pertama pada tanggal 25 Desember karena besok akan diadakan _Christmas party _di gedung kedutaan sebelum natal. Levi tak berminat banyak berkomentar—meski sebenarnya lidahnya sudah gatal mencaci. Levi menimang-nimang apakah ia harus mengabari Hanji soal kepulangannya atau tidak. Setelah berpikir selama beberapa waktu, alih-alih menghubungi Hanji, ia memilih menghubungi ibunya.

"_Halo?"_

"Ibu…"

"_Ahh, Levi. Bagaimana kabarmu, Nak?" _tanya ibunya dengan riang.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ibu?"

"_Kami semua di sini baik. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau akan pulang saat natal nanti?"_

"Ya. Penerbangan pertama lusa nanti."

"_Syukurlah. Kalau begitu, nanti Ibu dan Hanji akan datang menjemputmu. Baik-baik di jalan, ya. Ah, Ibu tidak sabar melihat bagaimana wajahmu saat menerima kado ulang tahunmu nanti," _kata ibunya sambiltertawa kecil.

Levi memutar bola matanya, "Ibu, aku sudah besar. Tidak usah berlebihan. Katakan pada kacamata bodoh itu untuk tidak melakukan apapun."

"_Hoho, kado kali ini berbeda, Levi. Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Ibu penasaran apakah kau akan menangis sama seperti di video-video yang Hanji tunjukkan pada Ibu."_

"Untuk apa aku menangis kalau yang kulakukan adalah pulang seperti biasa," Levi berdecak kesal.

"_Kita lihat saja nanti. Ibu akan menantikannya."_

Dari kejauhan sana, mendadak ia lihat Erwin melambaikan tangan padanya—memberi kode bahwa upacara penobatan akan dimulai. Levi mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Terserah Ibu saja. Aku tutup dulu teleponnya."

"_Sampai jumpa, Sayang."_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Levi memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku dan menghampiri Erwin dengan pikiran masih menerka-nerka maksud aneh dari perkataan ibunya tadi.

* * *

**25 Desember 2025**

Waktu baru saja menunjukkan pukul dua siang ketika pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh anggota _Scouting Legion _mendarat di bandara kota Shiganshina. Levi, Erwin, dan Mike keluar beriringan dengan tas ransel di punggung mereka. Mata Levi menatap sekeliling, mencari dua orang yang ia _katanya _akan datang menemuinya. Nihil. Ia tak menemukan mereka.

Seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan potongan mirip Levi berlari menghampiri mereka bertiga—ralat, menghampiri Mike. Mike dan Nanaba berpelukan erat. Erwin dan Levi saling melempar lirikan.

"Nanaba," panggil Levi. Nanaba melepaskan pelukannya secara sepihak dan menatap Levi.

"Levi-san, Erwin-san, senang bertemu kalian," katanya. Keduanya hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Kau datang sendiri? Tumben sekali. Di mana Hanji?" tanya Erwin.

Mendengar nama Hanji, senyum di wajah Nanaba seketika memudar. Ia mengusap-usap tengkuknya gugup dan menghindari tatapan curiga dari Levi.

"Hanji…"

Levi semakin memicingkan mata. Ia melangkah mendekati Nanaba dan memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Ada apa dengan Hanji?" tanya Levi dengan intonasi penuh penekanan. Rasa takut dan khawatir yang ia pendam mendadak meluap.

Nanaba memejamkan mata sejenak, menarik nafas dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Ia membalas tatapan Levi tanpa ragu, "Hanji ada di rumah sakit."

Darah Levi seolah membeku dalam sekejap. Perkataan Nanaba sukses membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja selama sesaat. Tubuhnya menegang. Nanaba masih menatapnya lurus.

"Sudah waktunya kah?" tanya Mike dengan sedikit nada bahagia yang terselip di dalamnya yang tentu saja membuat Levi meradang.

Nanaba mengangguk antusias, "Lebih cepat beberapa dari seharusnya, sebenarnya."

"Apa maksudmu, ha?" nada bicara Levi mulai meninggi.

Erwin dengan sigap menepuk bahu Levi, "Temui dia kalau kau mau tahu jawabannya. Kami akan menyusul nanti."

Nanaba tersenyum padanya, "Rumah sakit kota."

Levi menatap tak percaya pada ketiganya. Menolak untuk membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, ia segera berlari meninggalkan bandara. Ia segera menaiki taksi yang kebetulan baru saja menurunkan penumpang.

"Rumah sakit kota. Cepat sedikit," kata Levi.

Supir taksi itu agak kaget melihat Levi tahu-tahu sudah duduk di kursi penumpang, "B-baik, Pak."

Sang supir agaknya mulai ngeri dengan aura hitam yang dikeluarkan Levi sepanjang perjalanan. Ia mengemudikan taksinya secepat yang ia bisa. Sedikit sulit, sebab jalanan tampak padat oleh mereka yang sedang merayakan kemeriahan libur natal.

"Kau mau aku menghancurkan taksi ini atau bagaimana? Tidak bisakah kau lebih cepat sedikit, ha?"

"S-sedang saya u-usahakan, Pak. S-sebentar lagi kita sampai," balasnya.

Levi membuang pandangan ke luar dengan gusar. Perjalanan selama tiga puluh lima menit tersebut terasa seperti neraka. Begitu taksi berhenti sempurna di depan lobi rumah sakit, Levi segera menyerahkan uangnya.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya," katanya.

Levi melesat menuju meja resepsionis. "Apakah pasien bernama Hanji Ackerman ada di sini?"

"Tunggu sebentar, akan saya cek dulu," perawat yang bertugas di meja resepsionis itu sigap memeriksa komputer di hadapannya, "Kamar Lavender nomor 1A, lantai tiga, lima kamar di sebelah kiri setelah Anda keluar dari _lift_."

Levi menggumamkan terima kasih. Ketika ia hendak memasuki _lift, _seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Permisi. Anda Tuan Levi Ackerman?"

Levi berbalik, alisnya bertaut saat menyadari bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah salah satu perawat dengan _name tag _bertuliskan Anka.

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Saya bisa mengantar Anda ke ruang rawat Nyonya Hanji. Kebetulan saya perawat yang bertugas di sana," tawarnya.

Levi mengangguk tanpa ragu. Ketika di dalam _lift, _Anka membuka percakapan.

"Anda beruntung, Tuan. Ini pasti akan menjadi kado natal terindah untuk Anda," katanya.

Levi mengernyitkan dahi. Ia heran kenapa semua orang seolah tampak bahagia sementara ia khawatir setengah mati. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman pendek, "Hm?"

"Nyonya Ackerman sudah berjuang dengan sangat keras. Saya turut berbahagia untuk keluarga Anda. Bukankah berkah natal itu menakjubkan?" Anka tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," ujar Levi.

Giliran Anka yang menatapnya bingung sebelum kembali tersenyum, "Jadi Anda benar-benar tidak tahu, ya?"

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?"

Pintu _lift _pun terbuka. "Ah, kita sudah sampai. Mari, Tuan. Mereka sudah menunggu Anda."

Levi mengekori langkah Anka. Dalam hati, ia berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada satu-satunya wanita yang berhasil mewarnai hidupnya yang monoton. Begitu mendekati kamar rawat Hanji, samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang familier di telinganya.

"Heh, kenapa ia mirip sekali dengan si kuntet sialan itu?"

_Suara si tua bangka, Kenny._

"Hei, jangan mengumpat di sini," tegur seseorang.

_Ibu? _batin Levi.

"Haahhh, Levi lama sekali. Ibu bilang dia berangkat dengan penerbangan pertama, lho."

_Hanji? Ia terdengar baik-baik saja dan… bahagia?_

"Siapa tahu dia masih dalam perjalanan. Sabar."

Anka membuka pintu kamar rawat Hanji, "Permisi," katanya. Ia menoleh pada Levi yang masih meragu untuk masuk, "Tuan Ackerman, silakan masuk."

Levi melangkah masuk. Untuk kedua kalinya, Levi merasa dunianya seolah berhenti untuk sesaat ketika mendapati pemandangan di dalam kamar rawat Hanji.

Hanji, duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, dengan seorang bayi yang terlelap nyaman di gendongannya. Sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya, Hanji berkata,

"_Selamat datang, Ayah."_

* * *

"Oi, Cebol. Kau mau berdiri terus di sana sampai kapan, ha?" tegur Kenny sambil menyeringai mengejek.

Levi menatap Kenny dengan sengit. Tatapannya melembut ketika melihat bayi di gendongan Hanji. Tampak sehat dan kuat. Levi meletakkan tasnya begitu saja di sebelah nakas dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi lembut sang bayi.

"Dia…"

"Putramu," bukan Hanji yang menjawab, melainkan ibunya.

Levi menatap Hanji, meminta kepastian. Senyuman Hanji yang semakin melebar di wajah lelahnya cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mau menggendongnya, _Ayah_?" tawar Hanji.

"Aku tidak akan menjatuhkannya?" tanya Levi dengan konyolnya.

"Hah? Apa kau berniat menjatuhkan anakmu sendiri?" sarkas Hanji.

Anka membantu Hanji menyerahkan bayi tersebut kepada Levi dan membimbingnya agar bisa menggendong sang bayi tanpa melukainya. Levi mengecup kening sang bayi dengan lembut.

"Kau sudah menamainya?" tanya Levi.

Hanji menggeleng, "Kau yang akan menamainya."

Perasaan bahagia memenuhi hati Levi. Ia merasa terharu, sekaligus tak menyangka bahwa pikiran buruknya selama ini sama sekali tak beralasan. Setetes air mata lolos dan mengalir di pipinya—yang langsung ia usap cepat.

"Lihat, Ibu? Bukankah sudah kubilang ideku memang bagus?" kata Hanji dengan nada mengejek.

Dengan penuh keibuan, Kuchel memandanginya lembut, "Ya. Kau benar, Hanji."

Hanji menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Levi, "Selamat untukmu, _Ayah._"

"Hm. Terima kasih sudah berjuang, Hanji."

"Kau juga, Levi."

Tanpa banyak suara, Anka, Kuchel, dan Kenny meninggalkan pasangan yang baru saja menjadi orangtua itu berdua. Levi mencium kening Hanji.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" tanya Levi.

"Kalau aku bilang, kau tidak akan bisa konsentrasi pada tugasmu. Lagipula, aku ingin menjadikan ini kejutan untukmu," ujar Hanji.

Levi tersenyum kecil, "Kau berhasil."

"Aku tahu."

Bayi tersebut membuka matanya dan menguap kecil. Wajah dan warna rambutnya sama seperti Levi, namun ia mewarisi manik kecokelatan milik Hanji.

"Mirip denganmu," komentar Hanji.

Levi mendengus, "Tentu saja. Bukankah aku ayahnya?"

Hanji tertawa. "Iya iya."

"Aku merasa menjadi ayah yang buruk," kata Levi.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ada saat dia lahir. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau mengandung," tutur Levi.

"Maaf. Tapi kukira memang lebih baik begitu."

"Katakan, apa dia menyusahkanmu?"

Hanji menggeleng, "Tidak. Dia bukan bayi yang rewel. Dan ngomong-ngomong, tendangannya kuat juga. Sama seperti tendanganmu. Apa dulu Ibu juga kau tendangi begitu saat kau masih dalam perutnya?"

"Sialan," umpat Levi.

"Aturan pertama, jangan mengumpat di depan anak-anak, _Ayah,_" Hanji menggenggam lembut tangan sang bayi yang dibalas dengan kuat oleh jemari mungilnya, "Lihat, bahkan genggamannya pun sekuat dirimu."

"Terserah kau saja," ketus Levi.

"Jadi, kau akan menamainya siapa, hm?"

Levi tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia kembali memandangi bayi laki-laki tersebut dengan lembut, "Axel. Axel Ackerman."

Hanji mengangguk setuju seraya tersenyum. Ketiganya berpelukan hangat.

"Selamat datang, Axel Ackerman."

* * *

Levi sering berpikiran bahwa sama sekali tak ada hal yang istimewa di hari kelahirannya sekalipun banyak orang mengatakan bahwa kelahirannya adalah anugrah natal yang terindah.

Levi pikir, merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya yang bertepatan dengan natal adalah hal yang sia-sia saja.

Levi pikir, tak ada hal yang membahagiakan di hari kelahirannya karena hidupnya tak lebih dari warna hitam putih dengan kehidupan jahat yang mengikutinya.

_Awalnya Levi pikir begitu_.

Tapi mungkin, kali ini dan seterusnya, merayakan ulang tahunnya tak akan seburuk kelihatannya.

* * *

**Iris : Berita baik**

**Burnet : Simbol kebahagiaan**

**Bells of Ireland : Doa untuk keberhasilan**

_**I know, I know, it's too late to publish this story. But, shit happens so...**_

**Semoga cerita ini _worth it _untuk beberapa kawan yang sudah menunggu membacanya. Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian.**

**Cerita ini sebetulnya terinspirasi dari _jokes _"Levi _ngambang _di sungai udah kaya orang hamil aja. Sampai sembilan bulan lho ilangnya." Terus belakangan saya suka lihat kompilasi video _Military personnel coming home_ di _YouTube. _Terus yah, mendadak saja kepikiran buat pakai ide ini. Mungkin saya belum bisa mengaplikasikannya dengan baik, terutama di bagian militernya, tapi semoga kalian suka. Saya pribadi merasa masih banyak kekurangan di dalamnya, selain karena saya belum melakukan riset yang mendalam, mungkin ada karakter yang tanpa sadar terlihat OOC. Ke depan, akan saya coba buat yang lebih baik lagi.**

**Terima kasih untuk :**

**— _Mbah Google_****—yang sabar ya, Mbah kalau sama saya.**

**— Peta Pulau Paradis (_the latest maps of Shingeki no Kyojin's Universe_)**

_**Anyways, mind to give some reviews?**_

**—Ackermanheichou**


End file.
